The Dark Side of the Sailor Senshi
by Jean Phoenix Soul
Summary: They always picture each Senshi as the stereotype of its solar sign, but they only talk about the good things. In this fic, I'll show the bad aspects of each sailor's character according to its sign.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, Naoko Takeuchi does. I don't even own the clothes I'm wearing so… you get the picture.

I was supposed to finish Prove me your Love but the inspiration is hard to find lately, but I came up with this idea I thought might be nice.

Naoko always describes each Senshi's behavior very accurately if we compare it with what's supposed to be the stereotype of that solar sign, but she only talks about the good things of each sign; let me show you what the Senshi really are when nobody is looking.

The characters in this fanfic are not supposed to act strictly as the original ones, but as a person of its sign would, which is not really all that different, just less perfect, with the bad things every human been has.

Oh by the way, the title is correct it's just that Senshi's plural is… well Senshi. Japanese don't distinguish between plural / non-plural words as well as gender. In other languages such as Spanish you've got a word for male cat and other for female cat, well Japanese is not like that, it's more like English where a cat could be a male or female.

**The Dark Side of the Sailor Senshi**

**Part one: A day in Usagi's life **

(A.K.A. the true nature of a Cancer girl).

It was seven thirty in the morning when she got up. Her clock's alarm had been beeping for twenty minutes already but she wouldn't get up. Fed up of hearing that awful noise cracking her nerves, her mother entered the girl's room with a spoon on her hand.

"Usagi-chan!! You better get up for school!!"

"What? Five more minutes, mom; please" she said sleepily, covering herself even more with the blankets.

"Oh, no, young lady! You'll get up right now!! You're late for school already!!"

"What time is it?" Usagi asked uncovering her head to look at the hour.

"Oh my god! Seven thirty already?! I'm going to be late!!!" she got up and dashed to the kitchen followed by her mother. There, her brother was already dressed up and ready to go. "I shouldn't have stayed awake so long last night" she complained tiredly.

In a hurry, she emptied the cereal box in her bowl and poured some milk before starting eating at light speed.

"Mom!! Usagi has eaten all the cereals again!! What am I supposed to have for breakfast!?!?"

"Usagiiii!!!"

"Sorry mom" she said trying to look innocent, but knowing all the time what she was doing when she served herself all the cereal that was left.

"Don't think you'll walk away from this by only saying 'I'm sorry', because you're not!! You won't have your money this week!"

"But mom!"

"Oh, no 'buts' today!" then she turned to the little boy. "Take this. You can buy yourself something nice for breakfast in the break" she said giving her son some money.

"Not fair! You never give me extra money!"

"Get moving you two, you'll be late for school!"

A couple of hours later, Usagi was half lying down on her arms which were crossed on her desk while the teacher explained math to the rest of the class. She couldn't hold a yawn. 'How boring!' she thought and furtively got a comic magazine from her bag which she hid inside the textbook. That was her idea of fun.

Some minutes later, the teacher called one of her classmates to the blackboard to solve a difficult equation. In the precise moment she made a silly mistake, her comic became surprisingly funny and she couldn't help but starting to laugh hysterically. Of course she didn't know what had been happening in the real world because she was too busy with her magazine.

"Tsukino-san!! Tell me what's so funny so we can all laugh about it"

"Gomen ne sensei!" she apologized trying not to get sent to the corridor. ((She said: I'm sorry, teacher))

"I don't like people laughing at other students, it's unrespectful. Maybe you should go yourself to the blackboard and explain the equation to the class, since it seems you already understand it perfectly"

"No, I wasn't laughing at her, I just…" then ,the teacher walked to her and discover the comic magazine in her textbook. "What's this?" he said holding the Nakayoshi in the air.

"No…nothing"

"You'll go to the corridor right now and stay there until this class is over!"

"But, sir…"

"Now, Tsukino-san!"

By the time the bell saved her from the torture of holding two cubes full of water in the air, her arms were already numb. Everybody else in her class stayed inside instead of going to the break, since next subject was English and they had a test that day.

Not having a single clue about why the rest of her mates were still inside, she entered the classroom to find everybody reading in silence. Not even during class they were like that, so she decided to find out what was going on and approached Ami.

"Nee, Ami-chan!"

"Huh?" the other senshi asked looking away from her book to Usagi.

"Ami-chan, why is everybody inside? The break has already began, let's go outside and get something to eat!"

"I can't right now, Usagi-chan. I've got to read the list of verbs a last time before the test"

"Test?!?! What test?!"

"What? Don't you remember? Today we have an English test to take, right after the break" she said worried about her friend.

"Oh no! How could I forget about it…?" she said sadly, but then she suddenly cheered up. "you'll let me sit next to you and copy the answers, right Ami-chan?"

"Hum… I can't do that, Usagi-chan, I'm sorry"

"Oh… come on, you're always a good friend, help me!"

"I'm sorry, I can't do that" and hearing that Usagi left the classroom, feeling her friend had betrayed her for not helping her with the exam. Even though her anger would be gone soon and they'll continue being good friends, she would never forget that, as well as any other little thing anybody else had done to her.

The test began right after the break and Usagi had no idea about what to write in the first gap of the translation exercise. It was not that she didn't know the answer, or the English equivalent for that phrase, what would have been probable; the thing was she didn't even understand the kanji in the Japanese phrase. ((Kanjiideograms, Japanese words))

Right before she left for home that day, the teacher gave her the paper with the transcription of her grades that semester to take home for her mother to sign. There were only three subjects in black, the rest was all red. ((If anyone knows the English word for 'boletín' I'll be thankful))

"Oh, no! Mom's gonna kill me when she finds out!" and then she decided she'll tell her after the weekend, so she wouldn't ground her again. She was going out with the girls that Saturday, so she really needed her mother not to know about it.

"Usagi-chan!!" Minako called her in the corridor. "We're going to the Crown Center, are you coming?"

"Sure!" she happily said completely forgetting about her grades and everything else.

"Yay!! Let's go then, the girls are waiting outside"

"Sure"

In the video game parlor, Usagi, Minako, Rei and Mako were taking turns to drool over the young man who sold the credits and actually playing the videogames. Ami, on the other hand, just kept them company.

On her third try with the crane, Usagi gave up on catching a plushie and looked at Minako playing a car racing game with frustration written all over her bunny face. Rei took Usagi's place at the crane and got the stuffed cat in the first try.

"Not fair!!" Usagi complained. "I wanted it!! Give it to me as a present, Rei-chan!"

"No, it's mine" she said slightly bothered by her friend's impolite attitude.

"But I want it!! If it weren't for me you wouldn't have gotten it, for I took it out of where it was between the two huge bears!"

"It doesn't matter, I got it, it's mine!"

"Not fair!! You don't even like plushies!!"

"Ahh! No matter how many times I try, I can never beat Haruka's record!" Minako complained as she got off the driver's seat. That comment seemed to distract Usagi and make her forget the argument.

"Let's go to the karaoke!" Usagi suggested.

"I'm sorry; I've got to go now. I must be at the institute in fifteen minutes" Usagi pouted and looked at the rest of them.

"I hate karaoke, I don't want to go" Rei stated.

"Not today, Usagi-chan. I've got to water my plants today. I forgot doing so yesterday and this morning and they must be thirsty" Then, Usagi looked at Minako. Good Venous would never leave her alone when it was about singing.

"I'm sorry, Usagi-chan. I've written a letter to Arakaki-senpai and I have to go now if I want to find him before his Kendo training"

"Oh please!! I want to go to the karaoke, girls! Just for today!"

Of course, half an hour later all of them were at the karaoke because the queen of the universe wanted to go there. In exchange for agreeing, their good moods had completely disappeared and the air was pretty tense, except for Minako who loved singing so much that would gladly forget about her beloved Senpai to sing once there.

With Rei angry, Ami gone and Mako worried about her plants, they didn't stay long in there, but at least after that Usagi would calm down.

"Remember that cute hair pin we saw the other day?" Mako asked whild Minako singed.

"The star shaped one?" Rei asked

"The one with a cat?" Usagi echoed.

"No, the one with a pink rose. Well, it might be expensive, but I think it's worthy so I've been helping my neighbor with her chores all week and I finally can buy it."

"That's nice!" Rei said. "It will look great on you"

"You think so?" Mako looked for confirmation.

"I surely do, but either way you like it so it's okay to give presents to yourself every once in a while"

"I went yesterday to that store with Naru-chan. Papa had given me money so I thought about buying the pin with a moon but I couldn't decide so I bought the three of them"

"What? That's a waste" Rei said. Mako's face became white. She had worked hard the entire week helping her 90 years old neighbor to save money to buy that pin and now Usagi had it. That was not fair, she had wanted it for so long!

Mako rose and left without saying a word. Seeing her friend hurt, Rei didn't say anything else.

Back at home, Usagi had just arrived when the door bell rang. It was her best friend Naru with a huge bag.

"Hi, Usagi-chan. Sorry to come unannounced, but I was shopping near here and I wanted to show you what I got and perhaps you could try it on too."

"Waaa thanks, Naru-chan! You're a great friend!" 'Not like Rei…' she thought remembering the plushie. "Come in!"

Inside Usagi's room, Naru emptied her bag on her friend's bed and soon both girls were wearing make up and Naru's new clothes.

"Hum… Naru-chan?"

"What?" she asked finishing applying shadow on her eyes.

"Could you please make me something to eat?"

"What?"

"It happens I haven't had lunch yet and I don't know how to cook"

"Can't you just eat a fruit or make yourself a sandwich?"

"Oh, please, Naru-chan. You've got straight A's at cooking class" the compliment seemed to work, since the girl sighed resigned.

"Okay, let's go to the kitchen"

"Yay! Thank you, Naru-chan!! You're the best friend ever!"

In the kitchen, Usagi opened the refrigerator looking for some ideas about what to eat, but nothing seemed to come to her mind.

"So, what do you want to eat?"

"I don't know… Any ideas?"

"I can make you a salad"

"I don't like lettuce, it's bitter!"

"Okay… then what about a carrot soufflé?"

"I hate carrots!"

"Right…" Naru said beginning to get impatient.

"Nikuman?"

"I don't like onion either!"

"Well then tell me what you want to eat!"

"An omelet?"

"Fine, then… do you have eggs?"

"I don't know"

"Then look for them!"

"I don't know where mama keeps them"

"How can you not know?"

"Well… I don't cook…" ((No, I'm not exaggerating, I used to have some Cancer friend and the conversation usually went pretty much like only they were 19, not 14 as Usagi))

Usagi looked in the cupboard, then under the bar, in the drawers and finally gave up.

"I can't find the eggs" Naru sighed.

"Have you tried the refrigerator?"

"Right! You're right I remember seeing eggs in there when I opened it!" she said enthusiastically.

"And why didn't you tell me?"

"I just forgot about it" Usagi giggled and Naru's patience ran out.

"Baka!" ((Idiot))

Soon after Naru left, Usagi's mother arrived from shopping carrying a lot of grocery bags that seemed really heavy, but Usagi was watching television with her brother and didn't pay attention to that.

"Usagi!"

"Hum… Hi mom!"

"Don't you see I'm carrying heavy bags? Come and help me out!"

In the meaning time, while they both took the bags to the kitchen and Ikuko-san told her daughter where to place each item, Shingo changed the channel to see a Christmas special with a man in Santa's clothes as host.

"Usagi-chan!" her brother called her as she sat again by his side. "Do you think Santa really exists?" She laughed at that.

"Of course not! That's something grown-ups make up so that you behave the entire year to get presents.

"You meany!" he said and ran to the kitchen to talk to their mother.

That night, Usagi was talking with Luna when the phone rang. It was Minako and she didn't sound happy, it was more like she had been crying.

"Usagi-chan?"

"Hi Mina-chan! How have you been?"

"I reached Arakaki-senpai after the Kendo practice and gave him the letter."

"Oh! What did he say?"

"I don't know, he just broke it into pieces and left"

"How mean! He has no manners!!"

"Not at all, he didn't say a single word!"

"And if he's that bad why do you wanted him in the first place?"

"You wouldn't understand Usagi-chan. I'm not like you. I'm the goddess of love and beauty and I don't have any love or feel really beautiful. I'm a girl and I feel alone sometimes, all girls want to have a boyfriend who loves them and cares for them…"

"That's true. That's why I love Mamo-chan, because he's cute and he cares for me and is nice to me and takes me to nice places… Mina-chan?"

But there was nobody talking to her on the other side of the line anymore.

Let me apology to all Cancers reading this. It's not something personal and I'll keep on writing about the other signs too, I just decided to start with Usagi because she's the famous one. Don't tell me they're not like that because my father, three of my friends and my brother-in-law-to-be are Cancer too and it's sooo like them. It's nice to learn to laugh about yourself from times to times. I promise I'll be extra hard on Libra (my solar sign) too, so there's no bad feeling, ne? I'm indecisive, moody, untidy, fastest crusher ever, superficial some times, change from pessimistic to hyper in 2 minutes, and many other things but I'll go deep into that later.

I hope you liked it. You forgive me for how I am and I'll forgive you for how you are, ne? Until chapter 2!! Bye!!


End file.
